Problem: $\sqrt{\dfrac{9}{100}} = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\sqrt{\dfrac{9}{100}} \\\\ &= \dfrac{\sqrt{9}}{\sqrt{100}} \end{aligned}$ $= \dfrac{3}{10}$